


Глубокий смысл

by himuroyui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance, помогите разобраться с сайтом я страдаю, фем версии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himuroyui/pseuds/himuroyui
Summary: Почему-то Тоору хочется стать художницей, писательницей или начать фотографировать, писать оды, петь дифирамбы или посвящать всю лирику о любви, чтобы описать озорные огоньки во взгляде Коши. Если бы она могла дать своим чувствам форму, облачить их в слова, в мазки кисти на холсте или фото-галереи в самых больших студиях Тохоку или всего Консю, Тоору была бы счастлива.В Сугаваре Коши заложен глубокий смысл. Ойкава играет в исследовательницу.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Глубокий смысл

**Author's Note:**

> я всё ещё боюсь пользоваться этим сайтом, но решила, почему бы не выложить свою готовую работу сюда, хоть она и на русском и я тут одна-одинока на этом сайте...  
> \- тренировка описаний чувств и внешности. не знаю, как вышло, но в любом случае всё это большой упс. если жёсткий оос, скажите. постаралась без него, но кто знает. неожиданно написано за несколько часов.

— Ты же не перестанешь на неё пялиться, да, Ойкава?

Тоору отрывается от созерцания прекрасного, богемного лика Сугавары, обедающей со своей командой, и чуть удивлённо смотрит на недовольную Иваизуми. Та сжимает губы в полоску, разглядывая вытягивающееся в неловкости лицо Ойкавы и назидательно щуря глаза — ты меня, мол, слушать будешь вообще?

— Застукала, — цокает Тоору и, не удержав смешок, кладёт ладонь на плечо подруги. — А что поделать? Трудные времена, пытаюсь выработать стратегию выигрыша этой милахи!

Иваизуми фыркает и качает головой, продолжая вещать о предстоящих тренировках в лагере, куда они заехали буквально сегодня.

Карасуно приехали в то же место — не то чтобы Тоору не знала этого до их приезда — и уже заняли свои комнаты футонами, а ещё «переехали» в спортзал со своими бесконечными тренировками. Аоба Джосай, конечно, тоже не отставали, зачем же ещё они приехали. Чтобы выигрывать, разумеется. И хотя их противники больше всего тренировались с Фукуродани и Некомой, Тоору не упускала возможностей подглядеть за всеми спортсменками и спортсменами. Было ли причиной присутствие на тренировках Сугавары? Возможно. И Ойкава не отрицает!

Она даже не уверена, что симпатию и влюблённость к Сугаваре может отрицать хоть кто-то. Да это ведь невозможно, более того — зачем? Сугавара — она мила и опасна, невозможно прекрасна, и Тоору, кажется, должна быть благодарна, что дышит с ней одним воздухом. Коши опасна своей абсолютной красотой, притягивающей внимание, словно цветы по весне. Её улыбка, которой она иногда одарит, мельком взглянув на Тоору, как мёд — сладкая, даже сахарная, как вся её фигура, теряющаяся на фоне большой Асахи или Савамуры, скалой стоящего сзади своей сокомандницы, и, о, глаза, выдающие искры всякий раз, когда та выходит на поле.

Спустя год знакомства Тоору видит в ней любовь всей своей жизни так же, как и соперницу.

Ей бы ночью спать и готовиться к следующему дню, но Ойкава будит свою подругу и тихо шепчет в темень спящей комнаты:

— Не сдавай меня, Ива-чан, хорошо?

Куними, спящий где-то в другом конце комнаты, неразборчиво бубнит что-то в подушку, и они обе настороженно поднимают головы, косясь на парня. Убедившись, что он спит, Тоору облегчённо вздыхает и встаёт с футона, возвышаясь над Хаджиме в полной экипировке — пижаме и одеяле. Подруга глядит сонно и невозмутимо, а потом её брови взлетают вверх, описывая всё недоумение, как будто она не знает контекста сказанного. Она знает — Тоору сама бесстыдно сказала, что собирается встретиться с Сугаварой ночью. По договорённости, разумеется, так что Ива-чан тогда только и обронила чуть раздражённо: «Да когда вы успели?».

— Если ты собираешься торчать с ней до утра, то я первая обкидаю тебя мячами. — бормочет Хаджиме и падает головой обратно в подушку.

Ойкава почти сдаёт себя своим смехом, фырчит «обязательно» и тихо выходит из комнаты, направляясь к выходу.

— Кого ищешь, Ойкава-сан?

Ойкава оборачивается на голос Бокуто и почти давится: когда неторопливо и грациозно идущая за той Сугавара тычет в плечо Котаро, девушку чуть не хватает инфаркт, и она, словно рысь, отскакивает к стене, держась за грудь.

Сердце самой Тоору тоже бухает куда-то в пятки, едва стоит увидеть посмеивающуюся Коши — её пепельные волосы как всегда собраны в короткий хвостик на затылке с торчащими передними прядками, обрамляющими бледное почти аристократичное лицо. Это всего лишь причёска для сна, и сбоку волосы чуть наэлектризованы из-за висящего на ней пледа. У самой Тоору чуть растрёпанные волосы распущены всё время, что она не на площадке, и ровные концы падают до ключиц, а небольшая негустая чёлка прикрывает один глаз, мешая полностью рассмотреть силуэт девушки.

Когда они вместе доходят до выхода и садятся на ступеньки, Тоору не может оторвать взгляда от Сугавары.

Кажется, она никогда не влюблялась так сильно в чьи-то плавные движения и внимательный взгляд болотно-карих глаз, чью-то аккуратную родинку под глазом и тёплые руки, которые приятно держать в своих, гладить и, возможно, целовать, как в романтических произведениях о королевах и принцессах. Коши — её принцесса, и Тоору утопает в желании примкнуть к нежной коже губами, вернуть девушке солнечное настроение в любой ненастный день, достать все звёзды с неба и любые победы на национальных.

Коши на её симпатии отвечает скромно: улыбается, сдержанно отвечает на неприкрытый флирт, — Иваизуми за него щипает бока и цокает в ухо «Уймись, Ойкава» — во время прощаний обнимает. И, тут Тоору готова поклясться званием прекрасной связующей, специально чуть задерживается своим горячим дыханием у открытой шеи, чтобы Тоору застыла, забывая, что нужно втянуть в себя как можно больше воздуха и кинуть подколку. Иначе все просекут, что её слабое сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди в руки Сугаваре с криком «я даже не знаю, достойна ли тебя».

— Как дела, мисс Бодрячок? — интересуется Тоору с вполне очевидным желанием вытянуть какую-нибудь полезную информацию не только о тренировках, но и её самочувствии.

Чтобы беспардонно кинуть «А поцелуи лечебны, знаешь?».

У Ойкавы Тоору головокружительные планы.

— Я хочу спать, вообще-то, — Сугавара пожимает плечами и поправляет свой плед. В свете луны мелькает её плоский животик, девушка забавно морщит нос от ночной прохлады и подсаживается ближе, тёмными глазами наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова. Когда Тоору уже собирается вывернуть подготовленную фразу под такой ответ, Коши чуть щурится и, словно зная все стратегии девушки, властным тоном допытывается: — Зачем ты выбрала ночь и такую… романтическую атмосферу?

Почему-то Тоору хочется стать художницей, писательницей или начать фотографировать, писать оды, петь дифирамбы или посвящать всю лирику о любви, чтобы описать озорные огоньки во взгляде Коши. Если бы она могла дать своим чувствам форму, облачить их в слова, в мазки кисти на холсте или фото-галереи в самых больших студиях Тохоку или всего Консю, Тоору была бы счастлива.

В Сугаваре Коши заложен глубокий смысл. Ойкава играет в исследовательницу.

— Мне показалось, ты достойна большего, чем слышать признания в любви в душной школьной подсобке. — улыбается Тоору.

Возможно, она показывает себя как бессовестная девушка, если упоминает «провал» Савамуры в таком ключе, но Сугавара подсаживается ещё ближе, сталкивая их коленки и приближая своё лицо к ней, и спрашивает заговорщическим тоном:

— Думаешь, так больше шансов?

И даже если в действиях Тоору нет такого глубокого смысла, как в Сугаваре, отступать — не её путь.

— Конечно. — уверенно кивает она. — Ты мне очень нравишься, — Тоору искренне улыбается, чувствуя, как груз признания сходит с плеч, оставляя лишь лёгкую нервозность от ожидания ответа, и тут же пользуется карт-бланшем, данным ей Суговарой. — И если я тебя поцелую, ты забудешь собственное имя.

Коши смеётся.

— Докажи.

Тоору есть что доказывать — секреты, спрятанные в воспоминании о ночёвке с Хаджиме, дают о себе знать. Она приближается к Сугаваре, её ладонь ложится на острую коленку девушки, и их взгляды сталкиваются. В них — ожидание, восторг, нетерпение, и уголки губ невольно ползут вверх, выплескивая ту каплю бесконечного неподдающегося контролю волнения. Изгибы лица Сугавары изящнее всей архитектуры мира, её вздёрнутые в ожидании брови похожи на маленькие равнины, а свет луны, падающий на кожу, делает девушку похожей на нимфу, живущую на море и выходящую на поверхность воды лишь в безоблачные ночи.

Тоору влюблена. Тоору чувствует бабочки в животе, когда Коши накрывает её ладонь своей.

— Что ты смотришь? Давай. — недовольно щурится Суга, приоткрывая губы.

— Что давай? Скажи, что хочешь. — отмирает и восхищённо тянет Тоору, желая услышать заветное «поцелуй меня», ловя каждое мгновение, ухмыляясь и накручивая на палец свободной руки прядку своих волос. — О-ой! Смотри, волосы на солнце…

Она не успевает договорить, удивлённо — деланно, конечно — пялясь на выцветшую копну, потому что Сугавара нетерпеливо и бесстыдно, так и не ответив на вопрос, потому что власть в данной ситуации в её руках, кладёт свои тонкие пальцы на подбородок Тоору, приподнимая голову, и накрывает её губы в поцелуе.

Возможно, завтра Иваизуми обкидает её мячами.

**Author's Note:**

> обоснуй? не знаю, что это такое¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
